Bradey O'Diesel
' Bradey O'Diesel '''is an evil, selfish, vain, and super dangerous BR Class 08 Shunter diesel Locomotive. Backstory Bradey O'Diesel was A Class 08 shunter that used to do the freight work on T.C.'s Branchline when it first opened. The People were impressed by her work and her strength and Bradey loved the attention she was receiving and it went to her radiator. But one day, a new Diesel shunter was brought in to work on another line, and stole Bradey's thunder. She became so jealous she abandoned T.C.'s branchline and tried to take over the work of the other diesel shunter, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not match up the other shunter's work. Soon something snapped inside Bradey and she then decided to take things to another level and she planned to terminate the other diesel shunter. But unknown to her, Sherin, (who had just joined the branchline) had overheard and she warned T.C. and Hugs, so they went to stop her. A great shootout took place between them, until she was arrested by the Trolley Fighters (whom T.C. called for) Since then, she vowed to get revenge on them and to take over T.C.'s branchline. And later, the world. Bio '''Role in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Series, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series, and Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures:' Later on Bradey confronted them again in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life As a Teenage Robot: A Robot For All Seasons". Where she planned on taking over Santa's workshop with some help with the Changling Queen. (although she didn't know the Trolley Fighters knew about her escape and her plans) She engaged with T.C. and Hugs in a short battle and she was defeated, she fled vowing to get revenge another day. Afterwards, she find herself a henchman, a chatterbox diesel engine named Morack, then they appear in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator Genisys" where they join forces with the T-3000 to ensure Skynet's success. But she and Morack are defeated by Jenny Wakeman, Kitty Katswell, and Dudley Puppy. Bradey then returns in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" where she plans on obtaining the magic lamp so she can use it to Bradey and Morack then returned again in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith where she revealed to be a member of the Sith too, she even shared a brief battle in Mustafar with T.C. and Hugs till she Then in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope" Bradey then plans to use the Death Star to destroy T.C. and Hugs. In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back" In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi" Than in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction", she has join forces with Cemetery Wind to exterminate all Transformers. But in the end was defeated by T.C. and Hugs. Then after she was recovered by Sargeant Savage, he then introduced her to Darth Megadon who then said he could help her succeed in her plans. Then Morack injects a machine-phase matter into her system, giving her the machine-phase matter qualities like the T-3000. Then later she got another henchman, another diesel shunter named Kara, Morack's half-cousin In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens" Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Total Recall", Afterwards, in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight" she and her goons soon enough return Afterwards, she confronts T.C. and hugs once more and gets into a lightsaber duel with them, but they reach a stale mate. Then she is confronted again, but the team all Lightsaber duel her, as Willy uses one of Megadon's lighterangs to cut off her robotic arms. And the Shotgun Gang is defeated, forcing her to flee, but she assures them she'll be back. In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi" while onboard Snoke's ship, she tries to locate T.C. and Hugs as the time goes on while she eavesdrops on Rey and Ren's telepathic communications. Shocked, and slightly surprised about what happened with Ren and Luke before his turn. But deep down, she didn't want Snoke interfering with her affairs with T.C. and Hugs. Then when Rey, Blythe, and the Pets arrived at Snoke's ship, she also sensed T.C. and Hugs' presence on the ship and when they were captured she ordered the troopers to bring them to Snoke' Throne room. When they were; Bradey then monologue about how her strength in the Force was getting much more stronger than theirs'. And when Snoke was torturing Rey, she couldn't help but stood flabbergasted at the sight, (more so on how she overlooked Snoke's true power in the Force.) And then after Ren betrayed Snoke, she formed a temporal truce with T.C., Hugs, Blythe, and the Pets as the whole group fought Snoke's guards. While Bradey was a strong duelist, the guards actually proved to be a handful for her. But then goign back to back with Hugs the 2 gals managed to sustain a strong shell and after all guards were defeated. T.C. offered her to come help the Resistance but O'Diesel refuses as she then engaged the 2 in a duel as Blythe and the Pets joined in. But then when Anakin's saber burst, the shockwave knocked her out aswell. And when she awoke, she found that Rey, T.C., Hugs, Blythe, and the Pets were gone. As she angrily got to her ship. and as the First Order had their last fight with the Resistance, instead of helping, O'Diesel ordered the ship to fly back to their secret base and fight another day. Finally in, "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor" She and her goons return once more, She then reveals that she built a powerful photon ray that is strong enough to and then turn it into a Mega Death Planet Space Station, and then she tells Megadon that she really plans to betray the other villains and then destroy: Zootopia, Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac, Townsville, Camp Kidney, The Nightmare Castle, The Changling Castle, Ponyville, Manehatten, Appleloosa, Ba-Sing Sai, The Island of Sodor, Downtown City, the Many Disney Princesses' homes, Cyberspace, Propwash Junction, The Isle of Berk, Cartoon World Railway, Tartarus, Bower Koopa's Castle, Quahog, the Eeveeluion house, and Canterlot! And while the Sith take over the galaxy, she will rule the world! Then at the final confrontation, T.C and Hugs appear (transformed to their equine forms) and they dueled Bradey then the Eds jump in and punch her numerous times with a metal pole as Twilight, Shining Armor, And Candace all fire their shotguns at her giving T.C. and Hugs to grab her with a magnet club and then they stick her in her own photon ray's energy core and Thomas starts it up, and the machine starts to warm up and then at the last Second, T.C. and Hugs jump out and take cover while Bradey is killed in the energy core and the photon ray explodes! As Brian uses light speed and the bomb explodes into space saving the others. Role in the Chronicles: But Bradey and her goons soon returned in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles as the true, main antagonist. In "Return of O'Diesel", Bradey then makes her final stand in "The Final Last Stand", where she intends to put her huge master plan to attack once and for all. Starting with a staged air battle over Earth where it leads the team to a trap in the main control ship as Katty Katswell meets up with them as Kitty and Hanah duel with her, with Hanah being the victor. Then later, she has Savage capture the Royals and bring them to her base. Which he does, and then later Bradey talks to them, telling them of her plans and how she foreseen a new Order raising in the wake and then adds she is not going to kill them or harm them in anyway. And when Celestia brings up Friendship, O'Diesel snaps claiming that she has no interest of anykind in the whole "Friendship is Magic" bullcrap and it never helped her before she joined T.C.'s branchline, Before she leaves, then heads to meet up with the Shotgun Gang in a dark alley in Canterlot. Then later back in Bradey's base. Nightmare Trix is talking with her. But in the midst of it, Nightmare Trix realizes that Bradey is the secret backup apprentice of Darth Sidious as well as the Grand Sith Master they heard about. Where she reports this to the other Nightmares as they go to confront her. Where Bradey engages them killing off Nightmare Hiro and Princess Twivine easily. As she furiously duels the Nightmares. But knowing that they won't stop till they kill her, she lets them win the duel and corner her as Savage rushes in. But before the Nightmares can deliver the final blow, Savage ignites one of his Lightsabers and cuts off their hooves at the last second! And then Bradey blasts the 2 with super, powerful Force Lightning. Before she throws them out the window, down to their deaths. Bradey then decides the time has come to put the first phase of her big plan into action. As she orders Savage to go to certain locations and kill off certain beings with the Shotgun Gang and an army of new droids they recently had built. While Bradey contacts the droid commanders of the droid armies of the many villains and tells them: "Execute, Order ODT-99". in which the droid armies turn on their villain generals and gun them down. (which some of heroes sense through the Force). However, only Discord, Chrysalis, Bellwether and her Inquisitors, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Nightmare Trix survive. After the first dark deeds are taken care of, Bradey then orders Savage to head to the secret villain resurrection labs and destroy them, so the villains will never be able to have chance for resurrecting their comrades or themselves again. And while Savage takes care of that, our heroes find all the carnage caused by Savage, the droids, and The Shotgun Gang at their various homes. Mostly being the many villains have been killed, and when they head to Peach Creek Cul-de-sac, they even find the others in the Cul-de-sac also were killed (The Kankers were killed by the Shotgun Gang while Savage did the rest). However Nazz is no way to be seen. As they find a note left by Savage explaining that Nazz surrendered to him and now she is at Bradey's base. Meanwhile, Savage finishes destroying the Resurrection labs even all DNA samples from each of the villains and the scientists working there (Professor Calamitous included). He then gives his report to Bradey, as Bradey also receives word that her new Weapon is ready. So then she decides to test on various locations, starting with Tartarus (since there are even worse creatures and villains within it). Then she has the Nightmare Castle, Changling Castle, Mojo Jojo's lab, Mandark's lab, HIM's homestead, and a few other places, while the Royals can do nothing but watch in horror at the destruction. But at the sametime, our heroes are tracking the locations being destroyed as they are also trying to figure out where Bradey's base is. Soon the team determine the only way to find her base is to send in a spy, which Pepper volunteers to do so, as the team plant a microscopic bug on her tail. Later, T.C. and Hugs inform the rest of the team about the matter at hand and also share that Discord, Chrysalis, Bellwether and her Inquisitors, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Nightmare Trix are the only other villains left alive but they also have to be executed too or else they'll restart the sith order themselves. Then they receive word from Pepper about the location of not the base but Bradey's new weapon as she manages to send some schematics for it for the team So the plan is then set, T.C. and Hugs, will go to the Base where they, the Eds, and other selected Jedi (Blythe, Eliza, Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, The Pets, Judy Hopps, Jenny Wakeman, The Crusaders, their Padawans, Hanah, Roberta, Connie, Nyx, Gabby, Babs, Button, Sharon, Sunlight, Skyla, The Crystal Crusaders, Flurry, Yuna, Moonlight, Snowdrop, Skystar, Mike, Sully, Dudley, Kitty, Ahsoka, Novo, Magnal, and Willy) to fight Bradey, Savage, and the other villains, Dusty Crophopper, Skipper, and Ishani will lead a task force to fight in space to destroy the Termination Sun, while Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey, Theodore, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and the rest of the others will lead a task force to disable the shields to the Termination Sun., So they then head for the city limits of CN City, and after a speeder chase with some scout droids, Judy gets separated from the others. And after discovering Judy is gone the Ed's, Thomas, Twilight, and Nick go to find her. But then Judy was taken by one of the Resistance. Afterwards, the team go their separate ways and head off for their sections of the battle But on the way there, the remaining villains pay Bradey a visit and demand to know what is going on, as Chrysalis, Nightmare Trix, and Discord meet up with her in the main room where the reactor lays below as Discord then confronts Bradey on the walkway but she tells him they were merely expendable assets and even if she was still present, they would still lose regardless. And to make her point, she then ignites her Lightsaber right through his chest! As he stands in shock while Chrysalis and Trix watch in horror, Bradey the states Discord was always a sucker for being used in other villain plans only for their own purposes and asks if he could ever see a back-stab coming to him, as he says he didn't, he never did as he then falls from the walkway and into the reactor to his death as Chrysalis falls to her knees and weeps. (as our heroes, mostly Willy sense what happened). Just as they arrive at the base, whereat they are meet by Bellwether whom Blackie then states he'll handle her. As Bellwether and Blackie have a short conversation as Blackie ends it stating he's just fine with not having her as a girlfriend and he's moved on. Angered, Bellwether ignites her Lightsaber and states if she can't have him, no one can. Blackie then calmly ignites his own Lightsaber. After staring intently at each other, Bellwether lunges at Blackie and they engage in a brief, intense duel before Blackie bisects Bellwether's Lightsaber and delivers a fatal slash to her chest. As Bellwether drops her Lightsaber and falls to the ground as Blackie catches her and props her up. Bellwether then accepts Blackie's choice and requests to at least have one last kiss, which he complies. After their kiss, he then removes her glasses and gazes into her green eyes as he states that even if she's a sith, she still has the same beautiful eyes he remembers from their past. Then Bellwether asks him if the Eds were the chosen ones for the First of the Alicorns' proficiency which he replies they are. As Bellwether then says they will avenge them as she lets out her last breath. Out of respect and pity, Blackie closes Bellwether's eyes and sits beside his fallen adversary for a minute. As Savage then contacts her informing her that the Ghost had just taken off from their base, which shocks O'Diesel as she views it on the view-screen as, she sees the team in her base. Personality Bradey was at first a kind-hearted, generous diesel engine. But when everyone began to give her attention, the popularity went to Bradey's radiator, and slowly Bradey began to become vain. Then after her failed attempts to keep popular, her jealousy soon made something change in Bradey and something snapped. And Bradey soon became, evil-hearted, very selfish, and her anger soon fueled her new evil personality, to where she joined the Sith. And her anger and lust for power fueled her even more, changing her into a super powerful Sith Lord (that had the same strength as Vader and Sidious combined). Bradey later reveals she doesn't care about what other villains think or how they plan on doing things. Nor does she care about what other villains what to do their prisoners or captives. And according to T.C., when it comes to Bradey and taking prisoners. There's only 3 things she does to them: "Kill, Imprison, Torture" (K.I.T). But as time goes on, Bradey's true, darker nature is shown in "The Final Last Stand". Where she reveals she sees all of the other villains as a weaklings compared to her. And threats to her plans. Up to the point where she would go as far as killing them, no matter what their age is. And where she wants to be supreme ruler of all the universe under a new order. Appearance Bradey is dark purple and has amber eyes. When in Equine form, Bradey is a dark purple unicorn with amber eyes, a hand mirror with a mascara brush and lipstick dispenser as a cutie mark. And soon get 2 deployable droid arms. Main Weaponry *AK-47 *AA-12 shotgun *Double-ended Sith Lord Lightsaber *Red Curved-hilted Lightsaber *Red Lightsaber Shoto *Single Red bladed lightsaber with custom hilt (lost) Skills and Abilities Gunner Skills: Bradey is also a skilled gunner. She can hit a target with skilled marksmanship using either her AK or shotgun. Lightsaber Combat: Bradey is also super skilled with Lightsaber combat, knowing all Forms of Lightsaber combat. And where she would use a saberstaff as her main weapon, but with more training she soon learned to perform Jar'Kai style to where she could use her droid arms to also wield a curved-hilted Lightsaber and shoto, alongside with her Saberstaff. The only being whom has been her equal was Alter. Force Powers: Bradey has also learned many power with the Force, even knowing the power of Force Lightning, and Force combust. And has trained with the Dark Side of the Force long enough to where her Force power became to a point of being just as strong as Vader and Sidious's Force powers combined, plus some. And only few Jedi can fight her. Physical combat: And Bradey also knows how to fight with physical combat, and despite being a unicorn in equine form, Bradey is just as strong as a stallion earth pony. Intelligence: Bradey is also very intelligent, being able to come up with evil plans and often rechecking them to make sure she doesn't have oversights. List of partners/henchmen * Morack * Sargent Savage * The Shotgun Gang * Kara * Trivia *Bradey will make her first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life As a Teenage Robot: A Robot For All Seasons *Bradey will guest star in Gallery Bradey O'Diesel (with her Ak).png|Bradey with her AK-47 Bradey O'Diesel (with her AA-12).png|Bradey with her AA-12 shotgun Bradey O'Diesel (equine form).png|Bradey as a Unicron Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Diesel Engines Category:Trains Category:Engines Category:Selfish characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Lover Stealers Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Sociopaths Category:The Sith Category:Master Manipulators Category:For the Evulz Category:Arrested characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Lightsabermen Category:Psychopaths Category:Bombers Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney Villainesses